jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gromogrzmot
Gromogrzmot (ang. Thunderdrum) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Wygląd Ciało Gromogrzmota jest szerokie i płaskie, jednak kiedy zwierzę otworzy swoje szczęki, kształtem przypomina stożek. Skóra ma dość ciemny kolor, jedynie podbrzusze jest w jaśniejszych tonach. Stanowi to kamuflaż w wodzie - smok płynąc, widziany od spodu zlewa się z barwą nieba nad powierzchnią, zaś widziany z góry, zdaje nie odróżniać się niczym od mętnego dna. Pozwala to ukrywać się przed większymi drapieżnikami oraz czaić się na ofiary. Zęby są długie i ostre, i przy zamkniętych szczękach zasłaniają smokowi oczy. Szpikulce ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu także są ostre i długie i mają nieregularne, powyginane kształty. Łapy natomiast są bardzo krótkie i wydaje się, że ledwo utrzymują ciężar smoka. Gromogrzmot posiada dwie pary trójkątnych, dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może latać. Gdy pływa, są one płasko złożone wzdłuż ciała. Barwy ciała Gromogrzmota mogą być dowolne, jednak najpopularniejsze są odcienie zimnych kolorów, takich jak fiolet czy błękit. Siedlisko Gromogrzmoty zamieszkują morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy, jednak dużo czasu spędzają poza wodą. W przeciwieństwie do na przykład Wrzeńców, Gromogrzmoty mogą swobodnie poruszać się po lądzie i nie wysychają. Dieta Jako smok morski, Gromogrzmot odżywia się rybami, lecz także i krabami. Zachowanie i tresura Gromogrzmot żyje samotnie, łącząc się w pary jedynie w okresie godowym, choć czasami można spotkać grupy gromogrzmotów na pełnym morzu. Te smoki są niezwykle agresywne, lecz są także czułe w stosunku do swych partnerów. Potrafią dbać o siebie nawzajem.Są one bardzo opiekuńczymi, a także stanowczymi rodzicami. Gromogrzmota można wytresować, pokazując mu, że można go obronić oraz, że nie ma się złych zamiarów co do niego. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Ryk GromogrzmotaGromogrzmot potrafi wytwarzać głośny, odbijający się echem dźwięk przypominający grzmot. Wielu ludzi, słyszących smoka, błędnie uznaje dźwięk za zwiastun burzy. Fala dźwiękowa jest tak silna, że może odrzucić wielu uzbrojonych i opancerzonych ludzi o kilka metrów, może także rozbić pocisk Nocnej Furii na wiele małych ładunków. Prócz tego, smok niezwykle szybko i sprawnie porusza się zarówno w wodzie, jak i w powietrzu. Jest także bardzo silny - jest w stanie ciągnąć za sobą na linie dwa statki wikingów. Smok ten jest jedynym, któremu nie straszny jest śpiew Death Songa. Jest to spowodowane nieco osłabionym słuchem Gromogrzmota, dzięki czemu nie słyszy on pięknego śpiewu Death Songa i nie ulega jego hipnozytzującemu działaniu. Smok potrafi połknąć w całości dorosłego człowieka i strawić całe jego ciało. Słabości *nieco gorszy słuch od innych gatunków, co jest spowodowane głośnymy wrzaskami, jakie wydaje smok *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę (mniej podatny niż inne smoki) *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona (mniej podatny niż inne smoki) *śpiew Śmiercipieśnia (mniej podatny niż inne smoki) Jajo thumb|150pxJaja Gromogrzmota pojawiają się w grach: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Ma dość zwyczajny wygląd. Kształt jaja jest owalny, zwężony na górze i nieco kanciasty. Skorupa jest gładka, ozdobiona jaśniejszymi plamkami. Jej barwa uzależniona jest od barwy skóry smoka, mającego się z niego wykluć. W School of Dragons jajo jest okrągłe, jasnoniebieskie, skorupa jest półprzezroczysta, w środku widać jasny przebłysk. Pojawienie się ''Book of Dragons W angielskiej krótkometrażówce Gromogrzmot jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy smoków, zaraz po Wrzeńcu. Bork Pechowiec, bohater historii, wędrując po lodowym pustkowiu, natyka się na jajo Gromogrzmota - nie wie jednak, że podczas wyklucia się pisklęcia jajo eksploduje. Nieporozumienie ma fatalne skutki. Jeźdźcy smoków Gromogrzmot pojawia się w odcinku odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka. Stoick, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla siebie smoka, początkowo trenuje na Szczerbatku. Kilka dni później, lecąc nad oceanem, zauważa Gromogrzmota atakującego statek. Udaje mu się go złapać. Smok zostaje zamknięty w klatce w Smoczej Akademii, a na jego paszczę zostaje założony kaganiec, uniemożliwiający ryczenie. Później jednak Gromogrzmot ucieka do jaskini w lesie. Stoick postanawia go ponownie odnaleźć. Zauważa go chowającego w jaskini, gdzie, jak się okazuje, broni innego osobnika, prawdopodobnie swojej samicy, która ma uszkodzone skrzydło. Kiedy atakują ich dziki, Stoick jest zmuszony ułaskawić smoka. Ostatecznie zwierzę daje się dosiąść Stoickowi, który zdejmuje mu kaganiec, i razem przeganiają stado dzików. Od tej pory Thornado, jak nazwał go Stoick, zostaje jego smokiem. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Bim! Bam! Bom! jeźdźcy odkrywają trzy pisklęta Gromogrzmota. Ponieważ nie chcą wziąć ich ze sobą na Berk, smoczki przylatują same i powodują chaos w wiosce. Okazuje się, że to Thornado jest ojcem maluchów i on jeden może - i musi - się nimi zaopiekować. Kiedy Stoick zaczyna rozumieć, że jego smok jest ojcem młodych, żegna się z nim i zostawia rodzinę w dziczy. Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata W odcinku Imperfect Harmony Dziki Gromogrzmot przebywa na Melodyjnej Wyspie. Jego (lub jej) młode zostało uwięzione przez Death Songa w bursztynie i smok próbuje je ratować. Aby tego dokonać, smok łączy siły z Czkawką, razem pokonują drapieżnika i uwalniają pozostałe smoki i jeźdźców. Jak wytresować smoka 2 Kilka Gromogrzmotów pojawia się na początku filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, przemierzając ocean. W grach Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W internetowej grze DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Gromogrzmot jest szóstym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Wrecker's Reef. Aby go wytresować, należy dać mu kraby, które najbardziej lubi. Można dać mu także ryby. School of Dragons Gromogrzmota można zdobyć kupując membera i wtedy jego jajo można zabrać z wylęgarni lub kupić go za 300 gemsów.Wykluwa się 12 godzin. Posiada własną animacje. Rise of Berk Ciekawostki *Gromogrzmot, w przeciwieństwie do Wrzeńca, może żyć na lądzie i nie wysychać. *Wygląd Gromogrzmota może być oparty na wyglądzie rekina wielorybiego. *"Prawdopodobnie czerpie moc od samego Thora" - te słowa zostały wypowiedziane w odcinku, w którym Stoick zaprzyjaźnił się z Gromogrzmotem. *W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać Czkawka nazwał go Piorunogrzmot. *Jest jednym z nielicznych smoków, które nie potrafią ziać ogniem. *Smok z tego gatunku był pierwszym smokiem Stoicka Ważkiego. *W książce dla dzieci "Jak wytresować smoka 2 : Zadanie naklejanie" Gromogrzmot został nazwany jako Głosowiec. *Wydyma się, by nabrać jak najwięcej powietrza, co daje potężniejszy ryk. *Podczas pływania jego ciało ma spłaszczony kształt, co podwyższa hydrodynamikę jego ciała. Rzadko ryczy pod wodą. *Choć według Smoczego Podręcznika Gromogrzmoty są samotnikami, w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 podróżują one w stadach. *Ze względu na głośny wrzask, jaki potrafi wydobyć, jego słuch jest słabszy niż u innych gatunków. *Jest to jedyny znany smok, który nie ulega hipnozie Death Songa. *Gromogrzmot jest jedynym znanym smokiem trzyśrodowiskowym. Zobacz też en:Thunderdrum es:Trueno Tambor ru:Громобой de:Donnertrommler pt-br:Tambor Trovão Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gromogrzmoty